1. Field
The present embodiments relates generally to implantable prostheses and, in particular, to an implantable prosthesis that has a biased coiling member and a conforming coiling member, and which may be implanted between vertebrae, for example, as a disc fusion implant.
2. Description of Related Art
Implantable prostheses are commonly used to replace damaged, diseased, or otherwise defective tissue. In some cases, implantable prostheses, such as spinal fusion implants, may be embedded between adjacent vertebrae, partially or fully replacing the tissue disposed between the vertebrae. Implantation of such devices may require invasive surgery. There is a need in the art for spinal fusion implants that may be implanted through a minimally invasive procedure.